Rebuilding from Ashes (Formerly Rebuilding)
by Aleese Sundancer
Summary: L/M AU story, Sequel to 'Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams'. End is up. Been fun writing, love you all. Thanks for all your support!
1. Chapter 1 - Creme Caramel...

Disclaimer: Yeah, they still aren't mine. **sigh**. But hey, maybe someday I'll be Mrs. Christensen…maybe…maybe not…. Ahh disclaimers are so depressing…  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a sequel story to "Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams" by me, which was posted here before. Most of this story you'll probably be able to piece together without having read the other story, but it'd be a lot more fun for you to actually read the other one and then understand what the heck is going on!! So, do whatever you want.  
  
For all my previous reviewers: Sylvan: I do know that is Aisle, not isle…but I get dyslexic sometimes. Sorry about that, and thanks. (it's only missing an a)  
  
Jf/js: lol! What a good idea, too bad its not what I intended! It's a really good idea though…. **mutters about having to change her plotline**  
  
Here you go!!! Love you all…  
  
  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 1  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
If there was anything that Mara Jade hated more than prolonged mushy attention, it was the press. There was nothing more annoying than a bunch of men, women and aliens sticking their microphones and video camera's in her face, and asking a bunch of irrelevant questions about the status of some imaginary interspecies pregnancy. Mara was starting to wonder if Jail would have been the more preferable road to follow, rather than having to leave out that door.  
  
"Okay, Karrde, you and I head out first to get them out of the way. The lawyers can stay on either side of the two of them to block questions and answer the ones worthwhile, Leia and Padme, you guys come right after the two of them. Aleese, you follow last because you can use the Force to shield us. Kids, you hang tight with Luke and Mara." Han said. Quickly, the large group of people moved into position, and Mara sighed. Looking down, she noticed a small person tugging on her suit jacket. Kneeling, she turned to the little girl.  
  
"Yeah, kid?" She asked.  
  
"Daddy said we hadda stay with you. Can I have a ride with you Aunty Mara?" Jaina asked quietly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Mara said, and lifted her up, holding her close. Luke smiled over at her.  
  
"You're gonna be a great mom." He whispered. Mara blushed.  
  
"Aunty Mara, can you tell me about the Jade's Fire again?" Jaina asked. Mara broke into a grin and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Alright, but no more asking after this." Mara said, and proceeded to tell her about hull plating and shield modulations. Mara loved her soon-to- be niece, since her interests were right up Mara's alley.  
  
Luke looked over at Mara, who was describing the etching on the side of her ship, and how it symbolized something from her youth. He took Jacen and Anakin into his arms, and hefted them up onto his shoulders. He couldn't take his eyes off of Mara and Jaina, it was perfect. Despite all of Mara's silent reservations at being a mother, she was cut out perfectly for the job. The way she patiently answered all of Jaina's questions, and smiled at Jaina's small jokes, it was wonderful. He couldn't wait until he held his own baby in his arms, and saw that special light in Mara's eyes that he saw in Leia's.  
  
"Nuh unh! My side is better, cause I get to see the Candy Machine!" Jacen was screaming above Luke, waving down at the ground.  
  
"Nope! Mine's the better one, cause I get to see the hot dog guy down the street!" Anakin was screaming back.  
  
Luke laughed. The simple pleasures in life.  
  
"Uncle Luke, can you tell Anakin that I'm right?" Jacen begged, holding onto Luke's hair.  
  
"Nope, cause you aren't." Luke grinned, moving into position behind Han.  
  
"I'm right!" Anakin grinned.  
  
"Nope. I've got the best view in the house." Luke grinned, his eyes still on Mara. Mara turned her head slightly and grinned at him and gave a small shake of her hips in his direction. Luke laughed and the kids on his shoulder made gagging sounds.  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Han called out. There were a few positive remarks, and they opened the door out of the courtroom. Immediately, the press surrounded them. Questions were flying faster than the speed of light, and Mara winced at the glare of the camera lights.  
  
"Ms. Jade, is it true you are going to Marry Luke Skywalker?" "Ms. Jade, is it true you are actually going to have the Duke's baby?" "Mara, is your baby actually an Ithorian?" "Ms. Jade!" "Master Skywalker!" "How do you think the trial went? Were you pleased with the results?" "Mara!" came calls from every which direction. Luke grinned at Mara, who had her head faced forward.  
  
"Ms. Jade, are you ready to settle down?" came one last voice, from behind. Mara looked right at the younger man who had asked it, and opened her mouth slightly. The press grew silent, but Mara seemed to collect herself and turned forward again. The questions restarted, and followed them until they were up to the speeder. Luke handed off the kids to Leia and Han, and quickly got into their own speeder. Mara held onto Jaina and got into the speeder with him. Han patted the door and their driver drove off. Behind them, Luke could see Han and Leia, as well as the rest of his family pile into the second, larger speeder. The press was hounding the lawyers, who chose to stay behind to answer some questions, and Luke could only imagine what sort of questions they were facing. She turned back to Mara, who had returned to answering Jaina's questions, even though Jaina looked tired. Luke hadn't realized that they had stayed and celebrated in the courtroom so long, it was past their bedtime.  
  
"Luke, your comm. is ringing." Mara pointed out. Luke had been so deep in thought he'd missed it.  
  
"Skywalker."  
  
"Luke, Leia and I were wondering if you wanted to go grab some chow to celebrate?" Han's voice came through. Luke looked over at Mara who nodded slightly.  
  
"Sure, we'll meet you at that Café by the palace." Luke replied. He'd grown to like that place, since they'd visited it several times over the past month.  
  
"See you there." Han said, and the comm. clicked off. Mara smiled at Luke and rubbed Jaina's back gently. Yup, this was wonderful.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was kind a little transition part, 'broth'. How about…7 reviews? Hehehe, love you all!! 


	2. Chapter 2 - just warming up!

Disclaimer: Guess what, they still aren't even remotely mine. I don't think owning the action figures and books gives me any real rights to the Lucas characters so…. well…darn.  
  
A/N: You guys are so cool! I'm glad you like the beginning!! So, here's another part, cause its fun. Sorry about it taking so long!  
  
  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 2  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Being ever the gentleman, Luke smiled and pulled out Mara's chair. She laughed and sat down, while she waited for the rest of the Solo squadron to arrive for dinner. Luke sat down beside her and smiled, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"So, this food has got to be better than prison style grub." Mara grinned at him, as the menu was placed in front of her. She scanned it briefly and picked out a nice plate of seafood, and a couple of large drinks.  
  
"Hungry are we?" Han asked, coming around and flashing his famous lopsided grin. Mara laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem Solo?" she teased back. He laughed and sat down across from her. After 5 minutes of debating, the rest of the Solo family decided on their seating, and the lawyers were soon to arrive.  
  
"And risk the wrath of Fresh out of prison Mara Jade? Nope, no problems." He laughed.  
  
"If I may?" Leia said, standing up. "A Toast, to Mara and Luke. Finally some happiness in their lives. Took you long enough." She said, raising her glass to them. Everyone else laughed and raised their glass.  
  
"Gee, thanks Leia." Luke grinned, taking a drink. The table laughed again and Leia sat down. "Everyone, lets eat!"  
  
Fortunately, the rest of the meal was relatively uneventful. Every once in a while, someone from another table would be caught giving the rowdy group an interesting stare, or a little child would come up and ask for Luke's autograph. Otherwise, it was nice and peaceful.  
  
Walking home from the small restaurant, Luke and Mara managed to avoid the Press. After receiving some directions from Padme, the two of them found a small garden where they could get some peace away from the hassle of the last few days.  
  
"The stars are beautiful." Mara whispered. "I never really noticed how amazing they are."  
  
"Definitely beautiful." Luke smiled, craning his own neck, but staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Mara laughed and poked his side gently.  
  
"Only you, Skywalker, could pull off such a corny lie."  
  
"Who says it's a lie?" he responded back, wrapping his arm around her waist. Mara let him pull her close, and leaned her head on his shoulder gently. "This is wonderful." He whispered.  
  
"Agreed." Mara replied quietly. Luke smiled and held her close, pausing in front of a waterfall.  
  
"Mara, are you sure you want this?" Luke whispered  
  
"What do you mean?" Mara asked, lifting her head to turn and look at him.  
  
"I know how much your freedom means to you, especially after all this. I mean, I know I'm ready to settle down and have a family, but are you?"  
  
"I…I Don't know Luke…" Mara said, and turned away from him.  
  
"I understand Mara. I love you so much…"  
  
"I will marry you Luke…" Mara said.  
  
"I know Mara. And I'll be here when you are ready." Luke whispered, turning her face to look at him again. She smiled slightly and looked at him.  
  
Ever so gently, he captured her lips in a delicate kiss. She kissed him back, pulling him close.  
  
"We should be heading in." She sighed.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes with you?" Luke asked gently, trying to hide his need to be around her.  
  
"Who says it would be in separate rooms?" Mara grinned. Luke laughed and pulled her in close.  
  
"I love you, Mara."  
  
"And I love you." She smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, short short part. Next part will be way cooler. I am just trying to build up to the good stuff, but no sense building a house without supports.  
  
8? 9? Lemme know…hehe 


	3. Chapter 3 - Okay, more broth and a promi...

Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Christensen yet. Not Lucas's new adopted daughter yet. No rights…yet…  
  
A/N: About the wedding and baby, I'm getting to it!!! Don't rush me ;-)  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 3  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Luke sniffed and wrinkled his nose. Something was tickling it, and if it didn't move soon, he would sneeze. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a head full of red-gold hair. Blowing on it gently, he heard a small laugh.  
  
"Quit that, it tickles." Came the soft feminine voice.  
  
"Oh yeah? You're hair's gonna make me sneeze!" Luke laughed.  
  
Mara Jade laughed harder, and shook her head slightly so that the hair would move around in his face. Luke kept laughing and pushed more of it out of his face. Mara soon sat up and looked at him. This was the side of Luke Skywalker she was beginning to like. He was carefree, not the same quiet worried man that showed so often when he was in a 'dilemma'. She smiled and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower." She grinned, as she stole one of the sheets and disappeared into the bathroom. Luke laid back and sighed. This was definitely the life he'd wanted. Waking up to a beautiful face, a warm body and no problems. Slowly, he dragged himself out of his retreat, and went into the bathroom to prepare something for the two lovers to eat.  
  
"You know that there's no way I'm leaving Karrde, right?" Mara sighed, staring at the Holo.  
  
"Yes, Mara, I know that. I'm not expecting you to quit your job and live at home all the time." Luke repeated for what seemed the millionth time.  
  
"I'm not going to be the barefoot pregnant wife you want, Skywalker. Still want to marry me? Hunh?" She said, turning to him. Her eyes pierced through him as she asked.  
  
"More than anything." Luke replied. She sighed and leaned back. Fighting with Luke was much harder now that he was so attached to her.  
  
Luke smiled at her, and studied her features. While Mara wasn't unknown for her fear of companionship, he could tell that the hormones from the pregnancy were raging through her. The thought of Mara in her teenage years was a frightening though, let alone as a pregnant woman. He was happy though, his family was right here.  
  
"You gonna get the door or not Skywalker?" Mara asked, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"The door?" He asked. Then he noticed the buzzing sound. "Oh! The doorbell!"  
  
"Yeah, smart guy. Go get it. I'm tired." Mara muttered, staring at the Holo. Okay, maybe it wasn't perfect.  
  
"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Aleese asked.  
  
"No, not at all, Ms. Jaide." Luke smiled and opened the door wider to admit her. Mara looked over and stood up.  
  
"Aleese!" She frowned.  
  
"Yes, Mara. I wanted to talk to you." Aleese said, stepping a little closer. "We didn't…resolve anything."  
  
"I don't really feel like talking today." Mara said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Mara!" Aleese said, looking at the doorway sadly. Luke disappeared into the bedroom as he sensed Aleese's need to talk to Mara.  
  
"How do I even know you are my mother?" Mara's voice called from the kitchen. She soon appeared with some salsa and chips. Aleese smiled and took a seat at the small table, where Mara soon joined.  
  
"We can take Genetics tests, but…I'm sure Mara. I can feel that link that we used to have." Aleese smiled slightly. Mara studied her and then looked back at the chips.  
  
"My father, where is he?" Mara asked suspiciously.  
  
"He left to go into hiding from Anakin. I…we lost contact after a few years. I heard he died on the Death Star." Aleese said, her eyes shifting to the tabletop.  
  
"On the Death Star?" Mara asked, frowning.  
  
"Yes, slain by Anakin."  
  
"Why didn't you go see him sooner?"  
  
"He was watching over young Luke. If I went to see him, Palpatine would have found him and Luke and I would have destroyed all hope for the future. My loneliness was a small price to pay for the survival of the Jedi." Aleese sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you marry? Or was he a Jaide?" Mara asked, munching on another chip.  
  
"No, most Jedi don't marry. We were going to, we were Fiancée's for so long, but I rarely got to see him since he was constantly chasing after Anakin and trying to help the other Jedi. Marriage was second to the Sith."  
  
"Then what's my real name?" Mara frowned.  
  
"Mara Jaide, or Mara Kenobi. I guess you could choose which you liked better." Aleese said, taking Mara in.  
  
"Kenobi. Like General Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yes. You didn't know that Obi-Wan was your father?" Aleese frowned.  
  
"No, I was never told about my parents." Mara responded.  
  
"He loved you so much Mara. I wish he could tell you himself." Aleese whispered. "Mara, will you ever forgive us?"  
  
"I don't know. I just, I've been an orphan all my life, and you just…come along. Its not that easy to just accept someone after all that I've been through. I mean, look at Skywalker. I spent the better half of my adult years wanting to kill him. It's taken him until now to finally get on my good side. So, you asking me just to forgive you for ditching me, its not that easy."  
  
"Mara…what can I say? I just want to be a part of your life while I still can. I'm getting on in years, and even former Jedi Padawan's die someday. I just want to be a part of your life, your home, and your child's life. Mara…" Aleese said, struggling for words.  
  
"Just give me time…mother." Mara whispered and disappeared back into the kitchen. Aleese understood her cue to leave and slipped out of the door quietly, content that she'd gotten that far with her daughter. She was learning to accept it, and Aleese finally felt able to look forward to life every morning. Meanwhile, inside, Mara leaned against the fridge and sighed.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was more broth. Some people were kinda curious about the Mara/Aleese deal so, I tried to work on that for ya. You don't have to review this part if you don't want to. I just wanted to give you guys something to read. I'll get to more later, I just have a huge exam coming up on Tuesday which I have to study real hard for so…I'm sorry!! I promise it'll get better!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Christensen yet. Not Lucas's new adopted daughter yet. No rights…yet…  
  
A/N: You guys have been such great reviewers! Please don't mistake the parts being a bit late for me not noticing, I've just been running a bit low on time with exams and family and stuff. (I'd never waste a whole day off in lala land with my Hayden!). so, I'm sorry, but here it is!!  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 4  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Coming up behind Mara, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
"How did it go with your mother?" He asked. Mara let out a small groan.  
  
"Luke, how do you think it went? She's my mother, I guess. I can't…I'm not ready to have a family like that too!" Mara moaned.  
  
"You still want…our family?" Luke asked quietly. He was worried, ever since the other night that he would wake up and not find Mara there.  
  
"I do Luke. Very much." Mara whispered back. Luke let out a breath of relief.  
  
"We'll be okay Mara. Don't worry."  
  
"I want to get married Luke." Mara whispered again, turning in his arms to face him.  
  
"I want to get married too Mara, and we will, when you're ready." Luke smiled, reassuringly.  
  
"No, I want to get married now." She said, her mind already turning.  
  
"Now? But Mara, I thought you wanted your freedom!" Luke said, stuttering slightly.  
  
"Yes, now. Before anything else wrong happens to us. Luke, I can't take another episode like that. If I know you, which I'd have to believe I do, you'd never pin me down or anything, right?"  
  
"No, never Mara. But, this is a big step. I want to be sure its what you want…" Luke said, still in shock.  
  
"I'm not having a baby out of wedlock." Mara frowned.  
  
"We can't get married now but I'll call Leia and we'll arrange it for tomorrow. Is tomorrow good?" Luke said, thinking things through.  
  
"Yes, if that's the earliest you can get everyone. Tomorrow, we'll get married." Mara smiled, and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.  
  
"Aleese!" Padme smiled and took her long time friend into a warm hug. "Just saw Mara?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to…fix things." She grinned slightly.  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"I don't know, Pad. I mean, I think she's just afraid of having a family again. I think she resents me not coming for her sooner. I didn't know…" Aleese sighed lightly.  
  
"I know, I'm having the same problem with Leia. Maybe it's a mother daughter thing."  
  
"I suppose. You talked to her yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got back from talking to her in fact. I wanted to 'fix' things too." Padme smiled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I think she's accepted it as truth. She's started relaxing around me again. When I first met her, I was so worried. I mean, she shrugged me off so quickly. But, after thinking it over a while, I realized that I probably would have done the same thing in her situation. She's so much like me, its scary. I mean…she put others before her own needs, her brother and his girlfriend. She's into politics like I was. I'm just so proud of my children, Aleese, Luke and Leia have fixed everything that Anakin and I managed to screw up in the galaxy. It's nice to have my son and daughter. I guess that Anakin did bring Balance to the Force, through Luke and Leia."  
  
"Yes, I know. It's…still frightening though. And it hurts inside, to know that you missed out on your children's lives."  
  
"I know," was all that Padme could say.  
  
A/N: This was another broth chapter; mostly to finish tying up those loose ends you guys were so curious about. So, tada! Now we are gonna get into the real good stuff!! YAY!!  
  
So, how about…I dunno..20? Yeah, 20! 


	5. Chapter 5 - the Wedding

Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Christensen yet. Not Lucas's new adopted daughter yet. No rights…yet…  
  
A/N: Okay, finally, MEAT AND POTATOES!!!  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 5  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Looking into the mirror, Mara couldn't help but laugh at the third time she'd prepared to be married. After spending the night in Luke's warm embrace, Leia and Allie had graciously offered to help Mara get ready. Mara was also keenly aware of the bodyguards outside of her room to protect her against some unseen danger. Luke's doing, she was sure.  
  
"Beautiful." Leia smiled, as she adjusted the veil.  
  
"Yes, certainly." Allie smiled. Despite Allie's own refusal to not help out at the wedding, Leia had managed to convince her it was for Mara. And Mara was glad that her friend had come, despite all their problems.  
  
"Leia, Luke…he doesn't mind, does he? I just…I don't want anything interfering in our lives again." Mara said, her eyes staring at Leia's reflection.  
  
"Are you kidding? Luke's thrilled. I've never seen him so happy Mara." Leia reassured her.  
  
"Then why am I so nervous?" Mara grinned slightly. Leia laughed.  
  
"You ready? We don't want to be late!"  
  
"Of course." Mara whispered, checking her reflection again.  
  
"May I come in?" A male voice called from outside.  
  
"Of course Karrde." Leia smiled and let him in.  
  
Karrde stared at Mara as she turned to meet his gaze. "Wow, Mara…" He whispered gently.  
  
"Karrde, don't get mushy on me now!" Mara grinned and stepped down off the small platform to greet him.  
  
"Do I have to give the bride away, or can I keep her for myself?" He laughed and took Mara's arm. "All ready sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes, I guess I am." Mara said, moving with Karrde out the door.  
  
"You look much calmer than I did when I was about to get married." Han laughed. Luke looked over at him and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not marrying Leia."  
  
"Good thing too. You sure about Mara, kid?" Han asked.  
  
"Absolutely. There's never been anyone else for me." He smiled and checked his hair, fighting with it for control.  
  
"You look fine, kid. Too calm though." Han laughed. Luke could only grin. "Well, its show time."  
  
Luke could only nod, and take a few deep breaths. He was getting married!  
  
The small church was filled with family and friends, and a few associates. It was beyond Luke how Leia had managed to fill the room with all these people, and had it so perfectly decorated. From the moment he'd entered the room, Luke was in shock. And as he waited at the altar for Mara to arrive, his knees quivered despite his best relaxation techniques. Suddenly, the music shifted tones, and Luke was shook out of his reverie. In the doorway, Leia began walking in and down the aisle. Luke smiled warmly at her and watched as she made her way to stand opposite Han. Then, he turned and saw Mara and Karrde start in. Luke was beyond words. He'd seen her in her wedding dress before, but she'd never looked so radiant. Karrde slowly walked her down the aisle and whispered something in her ear before stepping off to the side. Mara grinned at him, and made her way up the steps to stand beside him  
  
"You look…amazing." He whispered gently. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself."  
  
"Dearly beloved…" The minister began. The two turned and looked at him. "We are gathered her today to join Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade in the bonds of holy Matrimony. Is there anyone in this room that objects to the two being wed?"  
  
Mara and Luke couldn't help but hold their breath as they turned to look. The room was silent, until the door was flung open and a woman with long wavy hair came streaming in. The whole room turned to look at her.  
  
"STOP!" She called out. "He can't marry her!"  
  
Mara turned to look at Luke, who was in complete shock. His jaw was hanging open, and Mara almost fainted.  
  
"Callista!"  
  
A/N: You didn't think it'd be that easy did you? Hehehe….review me!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 - the Wedding Try 2!

Disclaimer: Not Mrs. Christensen yet. Not Lucas's new adopted daughter yet. No rights…yet…  
  
A/N: After enormous outcry, I bring you, the wedding, part 2!!  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 6  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"Callista!" Luke whispered again.  
  
"No way. This is not the time for a reunion. Skywalker?" Mara frowned, staring at him.  
  
"Luke, you can't marry her, I still love you…" Callista began.  
  
"No, its over. I'm marrying Mara." Luke said, turning back to the Minister. "Please, continue."  
  
"No!" Callista said, but was cut off when someone came and escorted her out of the hall. Luke smiled at Mara, and was greeted by a relieved sigh.  
  
"Unless there is anyone else here who have any reasons why these two should not be married?" The Minister grinned, and looked around. Everyone smiled. "Alright then. Mara Jade, do you take Luke Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, Until the Force takes you?"  
  
"I do." Mara smiled, looking over at Luke.  
  
"And do you, Luke Skywalker, take Mara Jade to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until the Force takes you?"  
  
"I do." Luke said, returning the smile.  
  
"Who has the rings?" The minister asked gently.  
  
"Oh yeah, me." Leia smiled and handed Han the other ring.  
  
"Mara Jade, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee Wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee Wed." Mara repeated, slipping the ring onto Luke's finger. Luke then took her hand.  
  
"Luke Skywalker, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee Wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee Wed." Luke smiled and slipped the ring onto Luke's finger.  
  
"By the power vested in me by the People of Naboo, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride." The Minister smiled.  
  
Luke, looked up and moved his hands to Mara's face, and gently leaned in and took her in for a passionate kiss. Cheering filled the church, and Luke laughed gently.  
  
Mara could only look up at Luke and grin. They were married. Finally she was married to the man she loved, and it would all be better now.  
  
"NO!!" Came a feminine scream from the back of the hall. In a mad dash down to the altar, Callista ran past the entire congregation, and fought against those who tried to stop her. She pounced on Mara and began to slap and punch her, Mara's movements hindered by her dress and veil. The damage was done before Luke had the chance to pull Callista off of her, and throw her to Han and the others to deal with. He knelt beside Mara, who moaned gently.  
  
"Mara?" He whispered, checking her.  
  
"We're married Luke." She smiled slightly, despite the evident pain in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" He whispered, taking her hand and kissing it gently.  
  
"Maybe its time I headed to the hospital. I…" She trailed off, moaning again. Her hand instinctively moved to her abdomen. Luke gulped slightly and looked up at Leia who was already on the phone with the Medics.  
  
"It'll be alright Mara. Just hold on, they'll be here." Luke whispered, reaching out with the Force to check her body, healing what wounds he could in the short time.  
  
"I know Luke." She smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing slightly. "I know."  
  
A/N: YAY, they're married? All happy now?? And don't worry, Callista will be dealt with… MUAH HA HA HA 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Med Centre

Disclaimer: Since Hayden has yet to ask for my hand in marriage, and Lucas doesn't seem to want another child to put through University…they still ain't mine. Darn shucks.  
  
A/N: Yes, I will deal with Callista…Hehehe…  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 7  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Luke paced madly around the waiting area of the med centre, anxiously waiting for Mara's results. Han watched slightly amused, since it wasn't often you saw the usually calm Jedi worrying frantically in his tux in a hospital.  
  
"Master Skywalker?" The doctor said. Luke spun on his heel and stared.  
  
"Yes? Mara?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Most of the wounds didn't cause much damage to her internal systems and we've managed to heal them all." The Doctor smiled. Luke looked much more relieved.  
  
"And the baby?" He whispered.  
  
"The baby…Well, Master Skywalker, maybe it would be best if you sat down." The doctor said, taking his arm and helping Luke to the chair unwillingly.  
  
"No, tell me. Tell me!" Luke almost shouted.  
  
"Master Skywalker, one of the blows landed against the womb. We have managed to save the baby, for now, but there are some tough times ahead for the baby and for Mara."  
  
"No." Luke whispered and stood up. "Our baby…"  
  
"Mrs. Skywalker will need your help now, Master. It is vital that Mara try to help the baby." The doctor smiled. "This way."  
  
Luke nodded and followed him into a pure white room. Mara looked up at him and smiled slightly, tiredly.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Skywalker." Luke grinned at her. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Skywalker." She grinned back.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed, and taking her hand in his.  
  
"I've felt better, but I can't complain much." She grinned. "Sorry to ruin everything…"  
  
"No, you didn't. It was Callista. But everything will be all right. We're married and we'll be happy." He smiled.  
  
"Luke, something's wrong with the baby." Mara whispered, loosing her smile. Luke nodded.  
  
"I think that together, we can use the Force to help him." Luke whispered back, kissing her forehead. She nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay, what do I do?" She frowned.  
  
"Just…follow me." Luke said and reached into her mind gently, and directed her on how to help the baby.  
  
Luke woke up a few hours later, his head resting on Mara's shoulder and hers on top of his head. He gently moved to the side so as not to disturb Mara while she slept, and reached out with the Force to feel his son. The small, but brilliant light shone in the Force, and Luke smiled knowing that his son would be al right. Mara moaned something in her sleep and clutched his hand even tighter. Luke smiled and held her hand, silently telling her he wouldn't leave.  
  
"Hey, how you guys doing, kid?" Han grinned from the doorway. Luke turned around to greet his brother in law and smiled.  
  
"We're doing great. Just…wonderful."  
  
"Good to hear kid. I've got news about Callista…"  
  
A/N: Another part for you, sorry its so short. I know, I know, it'll get longer. Okay, since you guys are such wonderful reviewers, (better than I could ask for) I wont ask for reviews. I love you guys **sniffle sniffle** 


	8. chapter 8 - dealing with Callista

Disclaimer: Since Hayden has yet to ask for my hand in marriage, and Lucas doesn't seem to want another child to put through University…they still ain't mine. Darn shucks.  
  
A/N: All right, here you go! Special dealing with Callista chapter. Prize to number 50!  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 8  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Luke's friends would often rate him as a quiet, calm person, especially with his Jedi training. It's not often that one of them has had the chance to glimpse him sad, angry or even miffed. This was not the case at the local police station, where Luke Skywalker was fuming about Callista's treatment of his wife.  
  
"Master Skywalker, I respect your grievances, but I'm not sure it would be wise to let you near the prisoner…" the officer stuttered.  
  
"I want to see her, now." Luke uttered, barely restraining himself.  
  
"Alright, just…don't do something you'll regret." He said and ushered Luke to the holding cell, where Callista was sitting on the small cot.  
  
"Why did you ruin my wedding, Callista?" Luke frowned as he came upon her.  
  
"Luke, I got there as soon as I could. I wanted to talk to you before the wedding, but I had only just gotten the news and flown off. I wish that you'd have invited me." Callista smiled, coming over to him slowly.  
  
"Why did you ruin my wedding, Callista?" Luke repeated.  
  
"I didn't want you to marry that whore, Luke. I love you, and I want to be your wife…" Callista smiled, trying to act seductive.  
  
"Callie, you left me. You just left me. I stopped loving you years ago. I love Mara, and I would have given anything for our wedding to be happy. But instead you try to ruin it and end up beating up my wife, and almost killing our child?" Luke tried not to scream.  
  
"Luke, I love you…" Callista whispered.  
  
"Callista, You're going to jail for assault and attempted murder." Luke said, his Jedi calm returning.  
  
"Luke, please, don't send me to jail, I know you love me. You wouldn't send me to jail…" she whispered  
  
"Callista, I don't love you anymore. You are going to jail for what you did. I'm sorry." He said, and stalked out before his urge to use the Force to slam her around the room was uncontrollable.  
  
"NO!" Callista screamed as he walked away. Luke tried to ignore her as he almost ran out of the station.  
  
A/N: I know its short, but its starting to storm and stuff so…Sorry!! I promise more! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Since Hayden has yet to ask for my hand in marriage, and Lucas doesn't seem to want another child to put through University…they still ain't mine. Darn shucks.  
  
1 Rebuilding, Part 9  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"Skywalker, I do NOT need your help!" Mara sighed gently. "I'm fine, I've been in worse scrapes!"  
  
"Mara, I'm not letting anything happen to you or our kid." Luke repeated, still holding her close as he helped her into the speeder. Thankfully, they'd managed to keep the date of Mara's release a secret and the press weren't bombarding them.  
  
"Skywalker…" Mara threatened.  
  
"For the baby…" Luke grinned and closed the door, walking across to get in the other side. Mara rested in the back seat and closed her eyes.  
  
Luke frowned as his comm. went off and quickly answered it. "Skywalker."  
  
"Luke, we've got a problem." Came Han's grim voice over the comm.  
  
"Can it wait? I want to get Mara home…" Luke sighed gently.  
  
"Can you take a quick detour at the police station?" Han asked. "Callista…"  
  
"She's out?" Luke frowned  
  
"No, she's dead."  
  
"I'll be over as soon as I drop off Mara." Luke replied.  
  
"See you in a bit, kid." Han's voice answered, and then the comm. clicked off.  
  
Mara's head rolled over to look at him, and she smiled slightly. "Ever busy, aren't you."  
  
"Of course, of course. Not even a night with my wife." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently. She kissed him back just as gently, and was satisfied with sitting in the car, leaning against him gently.  
  
As soon as Luke had Mara home and settled, he quickly drove over to the police station. It was swarming with the press and Luke had to fight his way into the station.  
  
"Officer?" Luke asked. He pointed over to where Han and Leia were quietly embracing. "Thanks."  
  
Han looked up and smiled slightly. "Kid…"  
  
Luke walked over and took at look at the body of Callista. He winced at her still form and looked away.  
  
"We don't know how she got a blaster, but she put the muzzle right into her mouth and took a shot. It was fast…" Han tried to explain, holding Leia closer. "I know you were on bad terms with her, but I'm sorry Kid. I know she used to mean a lot to you."  
  
Luke could only nod and turn his eyes back to the corpse of his former beloved. He wished that he hadn't had been so harsh with her the last time he saw her. He knew deep down in his heart that it was he that had drove her to take her own life. The thought pounded in his head that he'd killed her; he'd driven her to die. All because of his selfishness, she'd done this. Before he knew it, Luke was outside in the park, having broken down into tears. The Press was soon behind, watching Luke Skywalker break down into tears in a city park. He tried to run from them, and wanted to beg them to leave him alone, but was fortunate when the attention was torn from him and onto the police Sergeant for a formal press release. He slowly stumbled his way home, and into Mara's arms, crying on her shoulder. She silently held him close, her hand rubbing his back reassuringly. She led him into the bedroom, and let him cry.  
  
Mara woke up beside Luke, to the darkness of late evening. His face was still red from the tears he'd cried, and he was holding her close around the waist. He looked peaceful while sleeping; none of the pressures that shone in his eyes were evident on his still youthful face. She whipped his hair back from his face and kissed the top of his head gently. His nose was centred just perfectly, his lips moving in small mumbling motions, his eyelids betraying his busy dreams. She watched him sleep, not wanting to wake him from the slumber that allowed him to escape from the horrors he'd lived through these past few days. She thought back to the other times he'd held her like this, the time their baby was conceived, the first time. Ah the memories. If there was one man who could drive her insane, and yet that she couldn't live without, it was Skywalker.  
  
The thought of having his baby though, being his wife, was frightening to Mara. She knew this is how it was meant to be, but it was so difficult to get adjusted to. It was reassuring though, to know that Luke wouldn't hold her down like most men would. He didn't want her to change at all. One day, the two of them would play with their children, as her parents had played with her in a time before she could remember. And their child would be loved more than any other child had. He would have two loving parents, a loving Aunt and Uncle, three cousins to take care of him, grandmothers to fight over how to spoil him, friends of family that would be at his beck and call. Mara's son would have everything she didn't. With the thought of her son, she knew it would be a boy, Mara realized how hungry she was since she'd not eaten dinner. She tried to untangle herself from Luke's grasp without waking him, but found that he was unwilling to let her go so easily. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.  
  
"Morning sunshine." She grinned. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Ug." He replied and buried his face in her chest. She laughed lightly at his boyish reaction.  
  
"I'm hungry, you want food?" Mara asked, gently stroking his hair and kissing his temple.  
  
"I want you." He whispered.  
  
"You've had that already, three times! I want food. If you want me and your child to be happy, you'll let me get some!" She laughed and tried to unravel his hands from her body. He only held her tighter, and closer.  
  
"I'm coming with you." He whispered.  
  
"Alright, alright." Mara reassured him and finally got herself free from his embrace. The moment she stood up, he was behind her, his hands wrapped around her waist. "You know I'm not going to get much done with you attached to me."  
  
"Yup." He grinned, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know."  
  
Mara could only laugh and let him hold her. She knew that he needed to feel the closeness after all that's happened, and maybe it was the hormones coursing through her body, but she rather enjoyed his touch. Alright, it had to be the hormones.  
  
A/N: Longer part to you, prize still up for reviewer number 50!! I hope you like this, it's a bit more broth. The important stuff is coming though!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 - A BABY!!

Disclaimer: **looks at her left ring finger sadly** Nope. Nuttin. Sorry guys, they still ain't mine…  
  
A/N: Prize goes to SAARA!! Yay!! **Reaches into her bag of goodies and looks around for a bit, and pulls out a…gumball!** Congratulations on being 50!  
  
I know you guys are all thinking, "Oh my god, she killed off her plot", but hey, that was just a bump in the road. The best stuff is yet to come!  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 10  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
The next couple months were particularly hard on Luke and Mara. Mara was already an impatient person, and having hormones coursing through her body did not always make her as pleasant as she would have liked. Luke was trying desperately not to let Callista's death hurt his marriage to Mara, but there were days when Luke felt that same pounding in his head that he'd killed Callista. That he hurt everyone he loved.  
  
Unfortunately for the two of them, everyone saw the trouble that they were going through. Leia, Padme and Aleese were happy to help out Mara with tidbits on how to make the pregnancy easier, but Luke wouldn't let anyone see how much Callista had torn him up. The only one that Luke would have been able to talk to about it was Mara, and she was often in a foul mood because of the baby. Not that Mara was always a cheery sunny person before the baby. Luke was willing to put up with it, knowing that Mara would be back to normal soon, he just had to be patient.  
  
"Luke?" Mara called from the bedroom. Luke slowly made his way into the bedroom, where Mara was looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection and looking at the reflection of the two of them.  
  
"Do I look ugly?" She frowned and ran her hand over her chest and the bulging baby.  
  
"No, you look radiant." Luke smiled and took her hands into his. She sighed lightly and looked at him in his reflection.  
  
"I feel ugly." Mara sighed.  
  
"You aren't." He whispered and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Luke…I know that I'm not everything you want in a wife." Mara whispered, looking back at the bulge on her abdomen. "I know that you're still having troubles dealing with Callista, and that you are tired of having me around. I know that you're doing this for the baby. I'm sorry to…tie you down."  
  
"You aren't. I love you Mara, and I don't want anyone else. I want you here, in my arms." Luke frowned, turning her to face him. He desperately wanted to show Mara how much he needed her, but he was afraid of scaring her away.  
  
"I love you too Luke." Was all that she could whisper. He smiled slightly and held her. He hated that she could see that in him. He hated that he couldn't be everything she needed, that he was so scared of hurting others that he was loosing himself. He wished…he wished that Mara could replace Callista completely, but there was still that hole in his heart that had been ripped open.  
  
"SKYWALKER!!" Mara screamed from the bedroom, as Luke held her hand through another contraction. He was glad it was his right hand that she was holding as the pain shot through her body. He could feel every twinge of pain, through the bond that they'd been building with each other since they were married. Today, he was thanking his lucky stars he was the male. "DAMN YOU!! I'M NOT LETTING YOU NEAR ME AGAIN!!"  
  
"I love you Mara." He smiled warmly as she glared at him. Slowly her body relaxed.  
  
"You're doing well Mrs. Skywalker. Only a couple more pushes." The Medic smiled. Mara groaned and Luke laughed gently, and kissed her hand.  
  
"You're having our baby Mara, I love you so much." Luke murmured. Mara smiled at him then squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction hit.  
  
"This is it!" The Medic smiled. Mara let out another scream and pushed with all her might. "I see a head!! Keep pushing!"  
  
Mara smiled slightly and pushed even more, taking a quick pause in between and then pushing some more. "AHHH!!"  
  
"You're wonderful Mara, I love you so much, Thank you thank you!" Luke was whispering, holding her close.  
  
"I've got him!" The Medic smiled and wrapped the wiggling crying baby in a warm blanket. "Here you go Master Skywalker." He smiled and took the baby, holding him close for Mara to see.  
  
"He's beautiful Mara. He's absolutely perfect." Luke smiled. Mara smiled up at him tiredly, and then looked at the baby. "Our little Hal."  
  
A/N: Well? Important part! The best stuff is coming up next though!! Lemme know what you think? Please please please?? 


	11. Chapter 11 - Meat and Potatoes...

Disclaimer: I'm not Hayden's girl yet. Nor am I Aleese Lucas so…not mine.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm not so original in names… ;-)  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 11  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"Mara, little Hal's amazing." Leia smiled as she walked in the room, having just seen Luke in the hall with their son.  
  
"Thanks, Leia." Mara smiled tiredly.  
  
"How are you doing?" Leia asked, sitting down in the chair beside her.  
  
"Um, alright." Mara shrugged. Leia frowned slightly, and Mara tried to smile reassuringly.  
  
"Mara, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" Leia frowned, concerned.  
  
"No, no pain." Mara whispered, her eyes drifting back out the window, where she's been looking before Leia had arrived.  
  
"Mara?" Leia asked gently. Mara remained silent, off in her own world. Leia reasoned it off to the painkillers and was content to just sit in silence with her sister in law. Memories of the birth of the twins and of Anakin floated through her head. She remembered the severe pain she went through, but it was overshadowed with the incredible joy of holding her children in her arms. The depression that she lived soon after though, while she hid it as best she could from Han and the others, was slowly driving her mad for several months. She hoped that Mara would be able to fight it off as she did, bury herself in her work as she was able to, but as she stared at Mara so deep in thought, she was slightly worried. Perhaps she was overreacting, maybe it was nothing.  
  
"How are you two doing?" Luke smiled. Striding in the room and putting the baby in the crib, he took a seat next to the two of them.  
  
"We're fine." Leia smiled and patted his hand. The joy in Luke's eyes was beyond even that of Han's. Leia was amazed at how emotional a man would get when he first saw his own child born. She was glad that Luke was finally so happy.  
  
"Mara?" Luke asked quietly, taking her hand in his. She turned and smiled at him slightly, then turned back to the window. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, just tired." Mara practically whispered. Luke nodded slowly.  
  
"Maybe we should just let you rest." Leia smiled. Leia stood up and wandered out of the room slowly.  
  
"I'll be back later Mara, when you've woken up. I love you Mara, thank you so much for everything." Luke quietly told her, and then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. After staring at her a moment longer, Luke took Hal and the small bed out of the room, back to the nursery.  
  
"Congrats kid." Han said, again. Han loved the twinkle in Luke's eye when he was holding the newborn. Already Hal's temperament was showing through. Fortunately, he had Luke's patience and didn't cry when passed around. Usually. Unfortunately, Hal was screaming in his father's arms, despite the rocking and the humming. "Maybe you ought to let him see Mara. Maybe he misses her."  
  
"I don't know, maybe. I mean, they say that kids get attached to their mother's heart beats." Luke whispered gently, and made his way to Mara's room. "Mara?" He said as he entered. "Your son…Mara?" He asked as he entered the room. The room was completely empty, Mara's small carry all was missing.  
  
"Luke, where'd Mara go?" Han asked, peeking into the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know, she shouldn't have left yet, the doctors wanted her to stay another day…" Luke said, getting worried. He searched the room frantically, for any sign of where Mara went. "MARA!"  
  
A/N: Tada, now you're getting the real meat and potatoes! Hows about 65 reviews? Yeah! Heheheh…  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter. I start work tomorrow so I've gotta get ready. Have a good day guys!! Wish me luck…ug. 


	12. Chapter 11.5 - Interlude

Disclaimer: I'm not Hayden's girl yet. Nor am I Aleese Lucas so…not mine.  
  
A/N: Okay the Hal Ben problem is fixed (I used to use Ben as their kids name, before THEY used Ben has his name, oops.) Sorry about taking so long with getting this part, works been hectic!  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 11.5 - Interlude  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"I'm sorry Luke, we've looked all over. There were a massive number of take offs, with the festival ending, and so we can't even trace her that way. We'll keep looking though Luke. We'll find her."  
  
"Thanks mom." Luke smiled slightly, rocking Hal gently. Hal stared up at him, tears in his clear blue eyes. Luke stared back, trying to put the little boy to sleep, since the night before he'd been crying the whole night. Luke had tried everything, rocking him, feeding him, changing him, asking Leia to rock him, all the way to singing to him, but the only thing that had worked was crying with him. Eventually, the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch, red eyed.  
  
"Luke, why don't you go get some rest, I'll watch Hal." She offered.  
  
"No, I'll be alright." He whispered. Hal cooed gently and wrinkled his nose. Luke smiled a bit and kissed his small forehead. "We'll find your mommy little one, I promise."  
  
Crouched in a small corner, Mara stifled another moan. Even with the Force techniques she could use, the pain from the birth still plagued her body. Not that she didn't match with all the other moaning refugees on the small ship. This was the third ship she'd been on today, all playing different roles to avoid detection. Her next stop was her Sanctuary Planet, where she'd be able to recover, and form a new identity to get a job. Once she had a job, a new life, she'd be able to forget everything that had happened. Though, she did miss the feeling of Hal within her, and of Luke holding her close.  
  
Staring at her hands, she tried to will away the thoughts of her son and husband, probably searching the galaxy for her. She wanted to tell them that she had to go, but there were no words. Luke would have only held onto her tighter, and she wouldn't have been able to escape. She desperately needed to escape, her every molecule feeling stifled by the bounds of marriage and motherhood. She would go back, one day, and apologize for everything to her little son, to her husband, but…she wasn't meant to be a mother and wife. She was meant to be a free spirit, alone and independent. Luke…Luke couldn't understand this.  
  
She would start her new life on her Sanctuary World, and one day she would make amends. She just hoped that Luke would forgive her and understand.  
  
Leaning back on the bulkhead, Mara closed her eyes and willed herself not to feel the pain. The pain of her abdomen, and the pain of her heart.  
  
A/N: Okay, it's a short part. I know, they'll get longer, I just thought this part ought to have its own bit, cause its pretty important. So, I hope you enjoyed. Tomorrow I wont be able to post (I won tickets to the Star Wars Date Party from my local radio station and so I'm heading out), but I will post a longer part later. These next few weeks will be a bit hectic, but I'm sorry!! 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm not Hayden's girl yet. Nor am I Aleese Lucas so…not mine.  
  
A/N: Hey! You insulting my name? I like Ben too, but when they used it officially…I mean, gee, this is an AU! Gee some gratitude I get….  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 12  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Months had passed, and Luke slowly got used to the idea of having Mara gone. Their son had sprouted to be a reddish blond, and he had grown to need his father's arms for comfort. Luke wished desperately every day that Mara would find her way home, finding the bed so large and so cold every night, and his heart empty without her love and friendship. Luke could tell that Leia and Padme had given up on Mara returning, and he could see their concern in their eyes when they looked at him. He was completely aware of their thoughts of worry over him and Hal. Fortunately, Luke knew somehow, that he would see Mara again. He just had to wait while Mara worked out whatever it was in her heart that she needed to deal with. While it wasn't his forte, Luke would be patient, and wait for his ladylove to come back to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Mara's condition deteriorated severely since she'd arrived on planet. Though she'd briefly seen an MD droid, her body refused to mend itself from the birth. She'd lost pounds, and was constantly tired. Drawing upon her savings, she was able to find a small home, and get food, but she knew she was slowly deteriorating. The droid had proscribed for her some medicine, and wanted to perform some surgery, but she refused. She would be all right, her body just needed time. Lying down slowly on the couch, Mara curled up to read a book and ended up staring at the ceiling until she lost consciousness.  
  
Luke woke up suddenly in the night, his warning sense flaring and his son bellowing at the top of his lungs. He reached out and scanned the apartment with the Force, and saw nothing was the matter. He jogged quickly into Hal's room and picked up the screaming baby. He winced as Hal proceeded to scream his lungs out, and reached out with the Force.  
  
"Mara." He whispered slightly, realizing that he could feel her again. Her shields were down, and she was in trouble. He quickly walked over to the comm. and called up his sister. "Leia."  
  
"What?" She yawned, her hair all over the place.  
  
"Its Mara. I can feel her. Something's wrong, we have to find her. She's sick or something, we have to find her!" Luke started, trying to rock his screaming son.  
  
Taking a minute to absorb everything, Leia nodded. "Any idea where she is?"  
  
"Its…" Luke thought, reaching along their bond and trying to sense her location. "Its some sort of jungle planet, only a little bit of population, its…its somewhere near Mykkr I think."  
  
"Alright, I think I can find her. Just gimmie a minute." Leia said, and looked up something in a database near the comm. unit she was using. "Here, I think I found it. YES! I found it!" Leia grinned at him.  
  
A/N: I know that's short but it's a good part to end, and I'm having a rough day. So, tada! How about 75? Yay. Love you 


	14. Chapter 13 - Warning: mushy stuff

Disclaimer: I'm not Hayden's girl yet. Nor am I Aleese Lucas so…not mine.  
  
A/N: Paige (Not you AriaPaige, you know I love you though): Okay, look, don't get me wrong, you're allowed to have your own opinion. I wasn't insulting my readers, in fact, if you looked back at what I said, I care VERY deeply for my readers and I love most of them very much (If you read my other story, you know who I'm not talking about). I'm not being snippy, I just haven't slept all week and I don't like it when people sit there and tell me to change things about my story because it doesn't suit their own ideals. If you don't want to read my story, don't, I'm not gonna tie you to a chair and force you to read it. You WERE insulting the name, and I take great offence when people insult that name because it happens to be the name of my younger brother and both my grandfathers. (You all knew I wasn't original. It was a dedication to my grandfathers of which neither of them I got to meet)  
  
To all my other readers, especially those who have been with me since the beginning, I apologize for the short parts, I'll try to have a really good one this weekend (Work's been hectic, and that whole sleep thing has been not going so well). I love you all very very much, thank you for reading!  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 13  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
A steady beeping shook Mara from her dark sleep, and the steady murmuring of a few people in deep conversation managed to stir her head back into a thinking mode. Slowly she forced her eyes to open, and then quickly shut them at the glaring white light. Desperate to find that warm dark shelter of unconsciousness, Mara groaned lightly.  
  
"Mara?" A quiet male voice asked, urging her back to consciousness. "Mara, please love, please wake up."  
  
Mara was content just to moan again.  
  
"Come on sweetie." He asked again, squeezing her hand. Mara forced her eyes open again and tried to focus them on the face that was hovering near hers. Slowly the features came into focus and she smiled slightly at the sight of her husband. His face was ragged and his hair messy, but he was smiling at her. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently and squeezed again. "Morning."  
  
"Luke? Where am I?" She asked quietly, trying to sit up. Luke kept her firmly in place and smiled warmly.  
  
"You're in the med centre. We managed to find you in time, you'll be alright."  
  
"Med centre? What happened…. how did you find me?" Mara asked as everything came flooding back to her.  
  
"When you fell unconscious your shields came down and Hal and I could feel you again. We came as fast as we could, and got you here just in time. We've missed you Mara. Will you come home with us again?"  
  
"I…I don't know Luke. I just…" Mara stuttered, closing her eyes. Luke mentally berated himself for pestering her so soon.  
  
"I'm sorry Mara. Just…think about it. Hal and I will support whatever you choose." He smiled and kissed her hand. Mara smiled slightly and relaxed, falling into a restful sleep.  
  
"How's she doing Luke?" Leia asked from the doorway. Luke turned and smiled slightly.  
  
"She'll be alright. She's just a bit tired I guess"  
  
"I'm glad we found her Luke." Leia smiled and took a place behind her brother, resting her hands on his shoulder and peering at his sleeping wife. Through the Force, Leia could feel the joy in Luke's heart, and finally his happiness returning.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Han asked.  
  
"No, come on in." Luke smiled. Han came in, carrying his sleeping nephew. After handing Hal back to Luke, he wrapped Leia up in a bear hug. Leia laughed and held him close.  
  
Luke stared down at Hal, studying his sleeping features. Despite being only a few months old, Hal was acutely aware of his surroundings, and without Mara around had a haunted look in his eye when he wasn't trying to be cute. Neither did he sleep well. Both he and Luke knew that Hal would be perfectly able to sleep through the night, but Luke quickly realized that it wasn't because Hal needed something, he just felt lonely without his mom and wanted to be held by his dad while he was sleeping. In his own way, Luke wanted to hold his son, since it helped him sleep as well. But, hopefully things would be better now that they knew where Mara was. Hal got all the sleep he'd missed and had been blissfully content since they'd arrived on planet.  
  
"Cute." Came a shaky feminine voice. Luke looked up and smiled at Mara, finally noticing that Han and Leia had left the room while he was so deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, he is." Luke smiled and held him for Mara to see better. Mara smiled and slowly reached up to caress his face. Hal let out a small coo and snuggled a bit to the hand. Mara laughed lightly, completely enthralled at the small boy. Opening his eyes, Hal took in Mara and let out his cutest baby smile. Mara laughed a bit more, and studied him with her hand and eyes.  
  
"He's wonderful." She whispered.  
  
"Just like his mother." Luke whispered back, and moved the bed so that Mara could hold Hal. Mara slowly took the little baby into her arms and smiled down at him. Hal smiled back up at her and studied her face with all the enthusiasm he had, reaching out his small hands to grasp her hair. Luke laughed and took his hand away from where it was firmly clasped around a bundle of hair and transferred it to his hand.  
  
"This is our son." Mara whispered.  
  
"Yes, he is." Luke smiled and shook his finger back and forth to entertain Hal. Hal let out a small giggle and gripped tighter.  
  
"I missed you." Mara whispered again, running a hand over Hal's cheek. "both"  
  
"I missed you too Mara, we both did." Luke said, running his free hand over Mara's cheek. She smiled slightly and looked up at Luke.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know love." Luke smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. He was pleasantly surprised when she returned the gentle kiss. In the background, they both heard a gentle cooing sound.  
  
A/N: Mushy part. Hehehee…. 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm not Hayden's girl yet. Nor am I Aleese Lucas so…not mine.  
  
A/N: Pour ma chere Ariapaige ( (Meaning: for my dear Ariapaige)  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 14  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
Padme and Aleese laughed gently as Aleese rocked Hal back and forth in her arms and recounted one of her adventures with Obi-Wan and Anakin. On the floor, Han and Leia had left the twins and Anakin to be watched by their grandmother, and they were contently playing with some blocks and some droid parts.  
  
"Grandma!" Anakin called out and ran over, handing Padme a small circuit. "I fixed it so it's not all melty anymore! See? see!!" Padme laughed and looked it over.  
  
"Just like your grandfather I see. Its wonderful." Padme smiled. Anakin grinned and glowed, then quickly headed back to his corner where he was silently playing. Padme smiled and looked over the kids, so content to have her family back where they belonged. The kids were amazing. Jaina and Jacen were so imaginative, and despite Anakin being so quiet, she could tell that he was just like his grandfather. It pleased Padme to see her Anakin's legacy continue through her grandchildren. Hal, the sweet little baby, was quieter than Luke and Leia ever had been. Both Padme and Aleese enjoyed having the kids around them, and found it amusing that they were now related as more than friends.  
  
"Mom, thanks for watching Hal." Luke smiled as he entered the room. Padme was relieved to see that he had gotten some rest and smiling again.  
  
"You look good Luke, how is Mara?"  
  
"She's feeling much better, and should be out soon." Luke grinned and took Hal into his arms and made a few funny faces at the giggling baby.  
  
"That explains the bright spirits." Aleese laughed.  
  
"And?" Padme asked tentatively.  
  
"I don't know mom. But, whatever she decides, we'll be here for her."  
  
Aleese merely sighed and sat back in her chair. "She's too much like me and her father."  
  
"I love her." Luke smiled and bounced Hal up and down.  
  
"She loves you too Luke, despite everything she's done. She probably felt the need for freedom, and now that she's tasted it, she'll make the right decision." Aleese tried to explain.  
  
"I know she will. Thanks." Luke smiled and laughed as Hal giggled again.  
  
"You sure love the dad thing, don't you Luke." Padme laughed as well, watching her son play with his son to happily.  
  
"It's the most amazing experience I've ever had. This little boy came from me and my wife, he is a miracle of the Force and I want him to know I love him." Luke said, bouncing Hal around again.  
  
"Cherish him." Padme whispered.  
  
"You never know when they'll grow up and make you feel old." Aleese grinned.  
  
"How are you doing Mara?" Leia asked, as she took a seat beside her bed.  
  
"Much better. The doctors said only one more night and I'm fit to be released. I guess I should have waited eh?" Mara grinned.  
  
"Mara…what you did…it hurt Luke a lot." Leia sighed, wanting to let Mara know what she'd done.  
  
"Leia, I know. I'm not stupid. But it was better than letting him see me like that." Mara sighed.  
  
"Like what Mara?" Leia frowned.  
  
"Leia…when Hal was born, I suddenly felt different. I felt so alone without him, and I needed to figure out who I was again. I needed to feel that freedom that told me that I am who I am. I didn't want Luke to fight with me over it. I needed a break and that was the best way to do it. I just…. Leia…" Mara stuttered, trying to get the words out.  
  
"I know exactly what you're feeling Mara. I wish you'd stayed, I could have helped you."  
  
"Leia, you don't know exactly what I'm feeling. You are not me!" Mara almost shouted.  
  
"Mara, are you going to leave again? Despite what Luke says, I don't know if he can take it." Leia whispered.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave again." Mara whispered back, staring down at her hands.  
  
Leia groaned inwardly, she didn't want to be the cause of Luke's pain because she nosed in where she didn't belong. "And now?"  
  
"I want to talk to Luke and Hal." Mara whispered.  
  
"I'll go get them." Leia said, standing up and leaving the room. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know….  
  
1  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 15  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"Mara?" Luke asked quietly, entering the room.  
  
"Yeah?" Mara replied, smiling up at him slightly. She took him in for a moment, and enjoyed seeing Luke Skywalker with his son.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Luke smiled slightly and sat down next to him.  
  
"Yes. I…I wanted to discuss after today." Mara quietly stated.  
  
"You…you made a decision?" Luke asked, biting his lip slightly. His heart was beating madly in his chest and he felt as if his very life was hinged on whether or not Mara Jade decided to stay with him. He had already resolved himself to stand by Mara, whatever she decided, but he hoped desperately that Mara would choose to come with him and their son, and be the mother that she was meant to be. Luke wasn't sure how he would be able to survive without her, having to raise little Hal by himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father, he did, but he wasn't sure he could do it by himself, while his heart was slowly breaking.  
  
"Yes." Mara whispered, staring at him sadly. Luke took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want more time to think?" Luke asked, not wanting to hear her answer, but needed to here it none the less.  
  
"Luke, I made my decision." Mara frowned slightly.  
  
"But, you've been sick, are you sure that you've made the right one?" Luke bit his lip and worried, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Silently, he steeled his back, and pulled Hal a bit closer to himself as if protecting him from possible harm that was beyond the small soul.  
  
"Luke, please. Just because I was sick doesn't mean I was stupid or incapable of making good decisions." Mara frowned.  
  
"Yes, I know. I just wanted to be sure." Luke whispered again.  
  
"Luke…I…" Mara began.  
  
Outside, a few doors down, the two mothers sat quietly waiting. The kids on the floor were playing quietly, sensing the nervousness in the room.  
  
"I wish that Mara wasn't so much like myself and her father. I wish she didn't have the sense of freedom that I needed, and the sense of rebellion from her father." Aleese whispered sadly, cradling her chest.  
  
"Things will work out. They did for the galaxy, they will for our children." Padme smiled slightly and patted Aleese's shoulder. The kids looked up at them worriedly and then walked over and hugged their legs. Anakin crawled up onto Aleese's lap and hugged her around the neck reassuringly.  
  
"It'll be okay Aunty Aleese." Anakin whispered and rubbed Aleese's hair like his mother did to him when he was crying.  
  
"Thank you Ani." Aleese whispered and hugged him close. It was reassuring to have a little one in her arms, and despite his small size and age, it did help to calm her worries. Padme looked over and smiled, hefting the twins onto her lap and quietly singing them a song from her own youth.  
  
Mara found it difficult to get the words out. She saw the sadness in Luke's eyes and feared hurting him no matter what her answer. There in front of her was her devoted husband and wonderful son, she wasn't sure if she could break their hearts if she wanted to. She'd spent all her spare time wondering whether she would be able to live like Luke and Hal needed, whether she would be able to be tied down to one place. It was heart wrenching to think about either life, and she was almost tempted to disappear again to think it out, but decided against that course of action.  
  
"Yes Mara?" Luke prompted.  
  
"Luke…I love you…" Mara whispered and took a deep breath. "I…"  
  
A/N; Yeah, I'm cruel. Get used to it. J/k. review me, review me!!! 


	17. Chapter 16 - The Decision...

Disclaimer: **sad sigh**  
  
1  
  
Dedicated to my boy Hayden (Who is utterly awesome, wonderful to his mother, a proud Canadian, handsome, smart, brilliant, a wonderful actor…etc). Congratulations on your film coming out, looks awesome. If you're ever in town (and reading this story) I'd love to take you out to dinner or something (Email me: Skywalker_mara@yahoo.com). And hey, since you've got a bit of cash, you wanna support me for the MS Supercities walk?  
  
**grin** Yeah, I know…I'm allowed to dream….  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 16  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
"I…" Mara began. "I want to stay with you and Hal." She decided finally. Luke took a minute to stare at her then broke into the biggest grin Mara had ever seen on his face.  
  
"You…you are gonna stay?" Luke laughed slightly, as if he was trying not to cry.  
  
"Yes. If you still want me." Mara stared at him, her face not betraying her mix of emotion at her decision.  
  
"Of course I do, of Course! I love you Mara! I'm so happy!" He almost screamed, and broke into tears, burying his face into her chest and crying. Mara stoked his hair tenderly and took Hal from him to hold him close.  
  
"Its alright Luke…" Mara laughed gently. Luke looked up at her and smiled slightly, his eyes red with tears.  
  
"Its not alright Mara, its wonderful. It's the most wonderful thing to have happen to me." Luke whispered and pulled her face in for a passionate but delicate kiss. Mara was surprised when her body responded so eagerly to his loving touch and kiss. Luke kissed her a bit harder, his hands moving to caress her face gently, not wanting to let the dream end.  
  
"She's staying!" Leia almost screamed from the door, ecstatic. Leia ran into the other room and told Padme and Aleese, and the kids, who were all full of grins and holding each other. Luke laughed lightly, touching foreheads with Mara and grinning.  
  
"They're happy." Mara grinned as she heard the kids run into the room and climb onto the bed. Before they knew it, the room was filled with family and friends, all congratulating the two of them on everything. There were so many smiles that Mara couldn't help but see that they really did care about her deeply, for such a special family.  
  
"I'm happy, Hal's happy." Luke whispered. "Are you happy?"  
  
"I think so Luke. I just need time to get used to the idea again." Mara whispered back and leaned forward to kiss him again gently. The room erupted into cheers and clapping, and Luke turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"I love you." Luke whispered, trying to ignore the rest of the room.  
  
"I love you too." Mara replied, smiling warmly and rocking Hal, who was awakened by the loud cheers, back to sleep.  
  
"This is perfection." Luke grinned.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Mara smiled.  
  
A/N: Almost at the end of the story, unless you guys have some objections. Enjoy! 


	18. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

Disclaimer: No response back from Hayden yet, nor from Lucas. So, they aren't mine. Darn shucks  
  
1  
  
A/N: Haley, you can keep the name, its all cool. Congrats on #100!!  
  
2 Rebuilding, Part 17 - Epilogue  
  
By Aleese Sundancer  
  
5-year-old Hal ran around the room, making lightsaber sounds and darting between pieces of furniture. His father ran right after him, with his own plastic lightsaber and humming noises, intermittent with laughter. Mara watched this all, occasionally lifting her feet or tilting her head to avoid being decapitated by an overeager son and a hyper father. It was nice to sit back and relax, while Luke kept their son busy, and hopefully wore him out for the night. There was nothing than Hal enjoyed more than playing Jedi with his father, even if his lightsaber was plastic.  
  
Already, Hal showed incredible strength in the Force. When angry he was known to throw around objects with the Force, and would often accidentally use the Force when he wasn't playing attention. Luke was already training him in the ways of the Jedi, and Mara watched with pride as the father son combination learned from each other. Hal was more fortunate than either of his parents, having been raised and loved by everyone that was around him. His grandmothers, aunt and uncle, and cousins were always eager to help out the young man, often spoiling him despite Luke and Mara's attempts at stopping such actions. Fortunately, Hal was much like his father, and didn't show any negative signs from being spoiled and loved as much as he was. Though, there were times Mara could see her temper in him, controlled only by Luke's patience.  
  
Mara gently patted her expanding belly and allowed her mind to wander. She knew that Luke had finally felt secure about Mara not leaving him, and she was glad that he was able to relax around Hal more. She hated the fact that she'd hurt that trust unintentionally, but in her own way, she was glad that she'd done it. It was a true test of their love and they passed. Even with their second child on the way, a little girl they looked to name Aleese after her mother, Mara felt happy where she was. She no longer felt the need to run away, not that the need for solitude eluded her. Luke was always willing to give her the space she needed, and was always supportive whenever she made a decision, even in going back to work with Karrde. Even with everything that had happened to them, he was still too good for her, and she loved him with every fibre of her being.  
  
In the past 5 years, their lives had changed so dramatically, but their love stayed the same. Their son had grown, and was walking, talking, and playing as any other 5 year old would. They'd moved onto a more permanent residence on Naboo, where Luke could feel more open than Coruscant, but Mara wasn't completely cut off from reality. Their home was modest, and was located near the newest Jedi Academy that Luke was watching over while Mara scooted around the galaxy for Karrde every few months. Fortunately, both grandmothers were eager to fight over the rights to watch Hal while Luke and Mara were busy. As well, Aleese and Mara had grown closer, and more trusting of each other. Slowly, they were building their relationship back up. Leia still ran the government, but was cutting back on many of her duties to spend more time with Han, the kids, Padme as well as the Skywalker clan. It was as if after everything possible in their lives had gone wrong, and finally the Force had given them the opportunity to be happy. Every one of the Skywalker/Jade/Solo's embraced that opportunity, and all felt better for it. From the ashes of their torn up lives and galaxy around them, they'd rebuilt.  
  
"Ma?" Hal asked gently, breaking Mara out of her reverie.  
  
"Yes?" Mara smiled, picking him up off the ground in front of her and setting him down on what was left of her lap.  
  
"You okay?" he queried, his arms wrapping around her midsection and resting his head on her chest. She quietly rubbed his arm and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie, you getting tired?"  
  
"Yeah. Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, not bothering to hide his yawn. So Luke had managed to wear out the boy.  
  
"Don't want to sleep in your big boy bed?" Mara asked, looking up at Luke as he sat down on the arm of the chair beside her and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and snuggled a bit closer.  
  
"I love you ma." Hal stated and his eyes fluttered closed. Mara continued to gently rub his arm and hold him close. Maybe for a few minutes, it was all right if he slept on her lap.  
  
"I love you too Hal. Very much." Mara whispered and leaned forward to kiss his small forehead gently.  
  
"He's truly amazing Mara." Luke whispered and ran his own hand down her arm.  
  
"He is. I hope that our next one will turn out as well."  
  
"She will." Luke smiled and held her. Here, with his family so close and relaxed, Luke felt bliss. This was his family, this was perfection.  
  
Le Fin.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! Who knows maybe I'll feel artistic one day and do some more on this story line with the kids but meh. Lemme know how you felt about this story, I know it wasn't as good at the other one, but at least it's kinda a nice ending. It'd been fun writing for you guy, you're wonderful readers and reviewers. I love you all, thank you for all your support.  
  
PS: LOVE YOU HAYDEN!!! (not that you're reading this…darn)  
  
PPS: LOVE YOU EWAN!!! (you probably aren't reading this either)  
  
PPPS: LOVE YOU LUCAS!!! (It would be TOTALLY cool if you were reading this, but you aren't) 


End file.
